


a slow correction of the wheel

by sspideyman



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Five is a good dad, Gen, No Apocalypse, Older Brother Five, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Young Number Five | The Boy, but he’s older than the rest still, the kids are different ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspideyman/pseuds/sspideyman
Summary: Five Hargreeves left home when he was just a boy—fifteen years old. He ran away, leaving behind the house and father that kept him trapped there, he never looked back.Nearly ten years later, he hasn’t heard from his father since he left. His mother, however, just informed him of his father’s passing.He looks back.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	a slow correction of the wheel

He had received the call from Pogo, just moments after he read his mother’s letter. The sealed symbol on the envelope had gave away its contents, but he still read every word.

_“Master Five, I don’t quite know how to say this, but-”_

_“My father is dead, yes, I know.”_

_A sigh from the other end of the call._

_“I know you two never saw the same side, however your mother and the children do miss you.” Pogo says from the phone._

_“Those kids don’t even know me, Pogo.”_

_“I just hope you think about coming home.”_

And that’s how he found himself stood outside the Hargreeves Mansion, the very place he never wished to return to. 

The place looked exactly the same from the outside, a house stuck in time. Five’s not sure how his mother could stand to stay in this great big house that never seemed to age, aside from the dust that grew in the corners that slipped her mind. He always told her the house was way too big, even for the amount of kids that lived there. Grace insisted that they stayed there, as his father didn’t enjoy the idea of moving. 

A deep breath and a stray tear later, Five steps to the door of his childhood home, where he hasn’t been in a decade. He knocks on the door, and immediately is face to face with one of his brothers—Klaus. 

His brother was just a kid when Five left. Old enough to cry in Grace’s arms when Five packed his bags, young enough to remain oblivious to why Five was leaving in the first place. And young enough to forget about Five once he grew up.

“Who are you?” Klaus stands in the doorway, putting on a brave face now that he’s blocking a stranger from coming inside.

He’s about to respond with some form of sarcasm, but, this kid just lost his father. No matter what kind of crap Reginald put Five through, Grace and Pogo swear that he wasn’t that way with the kids once he was gone. 

“I’m your brother,” He holds out a hand, “Five.”

He’s not sure what convinced him, the name or the glimpse of a scarred tattoo, but Five finds himself following Klaus through the house to the kitchen, where he says everyone else is. 

The kid seems unbothered by the fact that he hasn’t seen Five since he was a child, he just starts on a story of when Mom forgot him at the store and doesn’t stop talking until they reach the kitchen. 

“And I told the lady my mom wasn’t there, so she had to call dad from her phone! Man, he was so mad at me, but I know he was just relieved that nothing really happened while I was alone! I mean, as soon as we-“

“Five, dear! You made it.” Grace seemingly glides across the room to wrap Five in her arms. 

“Hey mom.” Five leans his head on her shoulder. “How’re you holding up?”

His mom’s smile never falters, “Oh you know, just keeping up with the kids and the cleaning, I don’t have much time to do anything else.” She sets her hands on his shoulders, “I’m so glad you’re home.”

 _Me too,_ he almost says, but the words aren’t true and can’t be forced past his lips. Instead, he focuses on the group of kids that are sat at the table, where their lunch has just been interrupted. 

“Hey guys.” Five gives them a tight-lipped smile. Their young faces just stare right back, unsure of this new character in their home.

Pogo enters the room, gathering everyone’s attention. His eyes give away his age, and the cane doesn’t do him any justice either.

“Master Five, I would like to have a word with you.” His words holding their own weight, and Five knows it’s about his father’s death.

Five nods, smiles at his mother, and follows the butler out of the room. 

He’s in bed, hours later, when he realizes that he doesn’t even know half of his siblings' names. 

**Author's Note:**

> five is 25, diego is 17, klaus and ben are 13, allison and luther are 10, vanya is 9


End file.
